That Funny Feeling
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Jonas and Ginger get together. Branches off from What's On Your Mind, my story of the Prof and Mary Ann. For more, read Lilacs II and Lilacs III, a xover with Greatest American Hero.
1. Chapter 1

That Funny Feeling: Jonas and Ginger's Story

(Author's note: Well, the Skipper and the movie star are back. I was re-reading my "Lilacs III" and decided it was time to finish Jonas and Ginger's story, in preparation for "The Babies of Gilligan's Island." I wanted to do "Babies…" first, but that wouldn't make sense, till I got Jonas and Ginger together. So here it is. As for "Babies…", I've got a little surprise coming up involving our favorite First Mate, that I didn't mention in the Lilacs Series. If you've not read the Lilacs Series, it's under the fandom for Greatest American Hero, and begins with "Lilacs II." Thanks so much in advance for reading and reviewing, you guys rock!)

Chapter One.

After Roy and Mary Ann Hinkley hiked out of sight, the remaining five castaways turned to the main dining table to take a breather before cleaning up after the wedding ceremony on the lagoon.

"That was a wonderful ceremony, Captain," Mr. Howell said as they sat down.

"Oh, yes, it was quite lovely, quite lovely!" Mrs. Howell agreed.

Jonas Grumby blushed. He'd had a few occasions in his sea-faring career to unite two in marriage, and considered it one of the happiest things a Captain could do. The looks on Roy's and Mary Ann's faces had made it all worth it.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Howell!" he replied, not able to continue. He sneaked a glance at Ginger, and blushed more when he realized she'd been looking at him too. The idea Roy had put in his head, about actually TALKING to Ginger on how he'd felt for many years, kept roiling around in his thoughts.

The Skipper stood abruptly and went to the barrel of his hooch that was always in the shady portion of the compound, to keep cool in the sand. He picked up a big gourd, dipped it in the barrel and grabbed five cups.

He set a cup before each person, and one for himself, and filled them up.

"Let's indulge one more time and toast the future happiness of the Hinkleys, folks! Wish I'd thought to do this before they left, but I'm sure we can celebrate again some day!"

When he added that last, he knew he was refering to himself and Ginger, hoping that the next nuptials would be their own. Ah well, something to fantasize about I guess, he thought. Like it'd ever happen!

They all raised their cups to him and took long draughts of the powerful brew. They were "taking the day off" as the Skipper said they should do earlier in the morning, when they were making the final preparations for the ceremony. Their tasks had been set on who was going to clean what, and they'd have the rest of the day and night to relax and enjoy one another's company.

Mary Ann had thoughtfully left the food coffers full to capacity, and had indicated to Ginger what could be cooked for dinner each night. Ginger had insisted to Mary Ann that she was serious in wanting to take over the domestic tasks during the week the new bride was gone, and paid close attention as she was shown everything she could do.

The five chatted comfortably, relaxed and enjoying the early afternoon. After finishing her cup, the alcohol already going to her brain, Ginger stood, carefully clinging to the edge of the table.

"I'll be back in a while, folks, I'm going to go lie down. When I get up, I'll start my clean-up chores and then get dinner ready."

The four stared at her. Get dinner ready? Ginger? They looked at one another, stunned into silence but communicating via body language. Dinner? Ginger?

Ginger didn't miss the looks and smiled softly, knowing what was going through their thoughts. She wanted to show Jonas that she could play domestic engineer too. Okay, she admitted to herself, I'm no Mary Ann Summers. Hinkley, that is. But I managed to survive in Hollywood in my own little apartment, didn't I?

She went to her hut, that would now be her own. Maybe. Logically, and she thought how she was starting to sound like the Professor, SHE should move into the Professor's little hut, and he should move in here. Made sense, really. That could be one thing they could do while the newlywed couple was gone: switch it all around.

She sighed as she slipped her sequined gown off and threw on her single night-shirt. Oh well, in here, in the supply hut, what did it matter? She'd felt lonely as it was, even with Mary Ann sleeping in the same hut. Now it'd be even lonelier.

She snuggled into her bunk, under a light blanket, the alcohol relaxing her. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted after the excitement of the ceremony, and a bit achey too. That tumble onto the Skipper had been fun in a way, but so hard and abrupt that her bones and muscles were complaining. She pushed her head into her pillow, willing herself to give in to the feeling of the alcohol, and quickly fell asleep.

Ginger awoke a couple hours later, in a good mood and sore as hell. Did I move at ALL while I slept? she wondered, moaning and groaning as she sat up. She stood and did some stretches to wake her muscles more, and couldn't help but yelp in pain when a muscle cramped in her back. I'm getting old, she thought with dread. A simple tumble and I'm this sore? I am so out of shape!

She went to the mirror at their vanity and turned sideways, looking at her profile. 'Least I'm not getting fat! She realized that for all that she had a beautiful figure, no denying that, she wasn't really very healthy. Not like Mary Ann! The younger woman was constantly on the move, and it showed in her trim, lithe figure.

Ginger resolved that no matter how achey and muscle-sore she got that week, she'd take over the tasks Mary Ann usually did with gusto. I can get exercise and show Jonas that I can be helpful to him at the same time! she thought firmly, nodding her head and seeing the determination in her features.

She left the night-shirt on, a big over-sized man's shirt actually, but tied it up over her slim waist. She slipped her pedal pushers on and her single pair of sneakers. Taking one of Mary Ann's ponytail holders, she pulled her thick red hair back into a bun and secured it in place. She left the hut to go to the clean-up tasks that had been assigned to her. I wonder if anyone noticed I didn't complain when I was told what I had to do this morning, she thought.

She looked around, and didn't see anyone in the main compound. She figured the Howells had retired to their hut, and the Skipper and Gilligan were off on their chores.

Ginger went to the lagoon to see what she could do. She knew they liked to keep the main portion of it straightened up, picking up debris that could cut feet and that looked unsightly. She started combing the sand, picking up bits here and pieces there. When she bent over to pick up a piece of driftwood, the stitch in her back returned and she groaned aloud, standing and holding her back.

"Are you okay, Ginger?" she heard Jonas say from the brush. He'd been going to the lagoon himself to see what could be done when he heard her squeal in pain.

Ginger's heart thumped as she turned around. The automatic reaction to Jonas' presence surprised her. He's never startled me like that before! she realized, thinking Mary Ann had been right about how she reacted. She'd asked Ginger if she'd ever felt dizzy or giddy, weak in the knees, when a man kissed her for the first time. She was getting giddy simply from Jonas walking up behind her!

"Um, oh," she started, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "I... I think I strained something when I fell earlier." On you, she didn't add.

He moved to her, the sun shining in his blue eyes. He grinned at her in sympathy and put his big hand on her back, directing her to the log they used to sit on while fishing.

"Here, why don't you sit down, take a break!"

"Well, I just got started, I shouldn't take a break yet!" Ginger told him.

Jonas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ginger dressed like this? It was very appealing, she looked so natural and approachable: her gorgeous red hair, pinned in back, little tendrils falling around her face; the pedal pushers that outlined her long, sleek legs so well; the man's shirt that revealed just enough of her trim figure to captivate him.

And now this? WANTING to keep to her tasks? Not trying to slip out of doing anything helpful around here? He knew that was one unspoken complaint of his and some of the others, that Ginger was excess baggage, not really doing anything in their struggles to maintain a decent and civilized existence on this little pile of dirt in the big Pacific ocean.

Jonas couldn't imagine what had suddenly changed, to make Ginger want to act in this unusual (for her) manner.

Ginger was thinking furiously too. This could be just what I need, she thought, to see if Mary Ann is right. Test the waters, as they say, to see how I react to him touching me.

She turned so her back was toward the Skipper.

"Skipper, could you rub my back a minute? Right about here?" She reached back, indicating where the muscle spasm was.

"Uh, sure, Ginger!" he said, reaching up with two hands. He dug his fingers and thumbs into her back, feeling the tension beneath. He worked that way for a few moments, and as the seconds ticked by, he could tell she was beginning to relax under his ministrations. Okay, big guy, calm down, he told himself. Just a simple backrub, like you've done on the others over the years. The other castaways knew what talent the Skipper had in such massages, his big sensitive hands seeming to know where to home in on the taut back and neck muscles.

Ginger relaxed her position, growing more and more at ease, leaning into Jonas' strong fingers and thumbs. The instant he touched her, however, she tensed in other, more pleasant ways. As the soothing massage continued, she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. Has it been so long, that I'm reacting like this? she wondered. Or is it because it's HIM doing it? She suspected the latter, after her heart had raced when he'd joined her on the beach.

She didn't know it, but Jonas was mesmerized, looking at her from behind. He couldn't take his eyes off her glowing red hair, bundled up or not. He subconsciously started leaning closer and closer to her, and when the warmth of her, the scent of her, wafted toward his nose, he couldn't help but breathe in her fragrance.

His mouth was close to her ear as he asked quietly, "Is that better, Ginger?" When he'd leaned in, he couldn't help but notice her eyes were closed, her face rapturous at the feel of him touching her.

Neither of them could speak with this new, unexpected electricity building between the two.

"Yes," she sighed finally, smiling slightly. The sight of her mouth parting, her tongue darting out delicately to lick her drying lips, almost did Jonas in.

He cleared his throat and pulled away, suddenly extremely shy. What the hell just happened here? he was wondering. She was really getting into that!

"Um, yes, well good, I'm glad it helped." He moved as if to stand, and she turned to face him, holding him down with a strong grip on his hand.

"Skipper, wait!" she said.

He flopped back on the log, speechless. His heart thumped and pounded in his chest at the feel of her touching his hand, and his eyes went wide as she gazed at him expectantly.

"Ginger?"

"Skipper... well, Jonas," she began, not realizing what a profound effect she was having on him. Or perhaps she did realize it.

He smiled at her using his given name. "Miss Grant?"

"I need to talk to you," she began, her blue eyes never leaving Jonas'.

She was surprised when Jonas nodded his head.

"I need to talk to you, too," he said.

"You do?"

"Yes, um, well... the Professor said something to me that's got me thinking..." he began.

Ginger interrupted with, "Mary Ann said something to ME, too, that got me thinking!"

"About..."

"You and..."

"Me?" they both said simultaneously, laughing out loud at how they'd been had by the Hinkleys.

Jonas blushed and shyly ducked his head, staring at the sand, digging his feet in a bit. "Well, the Professor told me, to, well... TALK to you, finally, about how I feel about you. Miss Grant."

She smiled sweetly at him. He's such a gentleman! She was so used to the men in her life being forward and pushy, mauling her the first second they had the chance to do so, and here he was being bashful and so very formal, after all these years they'd known one another.

"And how do you feel about me?"

He turned the hand she was still holding over, taking her tiny delicate hand into his own. "Ginger, you know how much I admire you!" He didn't know how to continue. Should he tell her that he loves her? DO I love her? Or am I simply smitten with her, because she's so beautiful and a celebrity?

Ginger was wondering the same thing. God knows I haven't really done anything around here to deserve his love. He fusses over me, sure, but he'd probably do that for any movie star stuck on the island with him.

"You're so beautiful, Ginger, and... and..." he couldn't continue.

"Skipper... Jonas... thank you so much, but is that how you feel? You admire me, I'm beautiful, that's it?"

"Well, I..."

"Jonas, when Mary Ann talked to me about YOU, about maybe us, being, well, you know, together? I got thinking about it and realized she's right. She asked me if I get giddy and dizzy and weak in the knees when a man kisses me for the first time, and I realized that in all my time in Hollywood, that's never happened. EVER! Isn't that sad? All those men, and I didn't feel a thing for any of them, they were just toys, like Mary Ann said."

Jonas stared at her, not certain what he should say. Ginger continued.

"I told her the next morning, after I'd thought about it, how YOU make me giddy. Just thinking about you and I was feeling it."

The Skipper was stunned. He finally squeaked out, "You were? About ME?"

"Yes, about you. And I realized that I couldn't see how I could deserve a man like you."

That statement was so outside what Jonas was expecting, that he was speechless.

"How YOU couldn't deserve ME?" he managed to get out after a moment.

She nodded her head, and reached to touch his arm with her free hand.

"Skipper, I know what people around here think of me, no need to deny it. And I know how you've worshipped me from afar, but why? Because I'm beautiful? Delicate? Pleasing to look at? What have I got that I could REALLY offer you?"

Wow, she's pegged it. She was more aware of the underlying sentiments on the island than he'd realized.

He smiled raffishly at her, about to reply, when her laugh stopped him.

"Okay, I mean besides THAT!" she exclaimed.

He laughed too, pleased with that understanding at least. But her question made him think, too.

Ginger could tell he was putting together a serious reply, and spoke before he could.

"Jonas, I tell you what. Now that we've talked about this a little, let's see how things work out this week. I told Mary Ann that I'd take over her duties while she was gone, and she was as surprised as you four were today when I said I was going to make dinner! I told her I wanted to show you that I could be a help to you, and the others, not a burden like I've pretty much been these past four years."

"You're doing that? For me?"

She took his hand in both of hers, and pulled it to her, clutching it close. "Yes, I want to do that for you. You've done so much for me, and the others, and I don't think we show our appreciation nearly enough! For you, Gilligan, the Professor and Mary Ann. It's high time that we did."

They sat there, turned toward one another, blue eyes gazing. Jonas didn't want this extraordinary moment to end. He looked between her beautiful eyes and shining red lips, wondering if he dared kiss her. The mere thought of doing so made him lean slightly forward, and it was as if a silent agreement had passed between them. Ginger leaned forward at the same time, and their lips touched softly.

OH MY GOD, was all Jonas could think when her mouth touched his own. He ached to grab her into his powerful arms, but held back, letting her set the pace. As much as he desired her, he was too much of a gentleman to push her beyond where she wanted to go. He opted to place his big hands on her shoulders, simply resting them there comfortably.

She reciprocated by grasping his strong arms, showing him that she had absolutely no problem with the intimacy of this first kiss.

After an endless moment, Jonas made the grand effort of will and pulled away from her.

"Whew, and there it is!" Ginger said happily.

"There what is?"

"The giddy feeling and dizziness! If I was standing, I bet I'd be weak in the knees, too!"

Jonas stood and offered Ginger his hand. He pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was still stunned by her "new" look. He was pleased as she melted against him, letting him support her tall frame.

He initiated the kiss this time, his heart thumping wildly as she eagerly kissed him in return. This isn't happening, this isn't happening, kept running through his mind.

Ginger wrapped her arms behind Jonas' neck, practically hanging off of him, letting him hold her up.

"Weak knees alert!" she laughed, pulling away from him enough to look into his sparkling blue eyes. The expression on his face, the flush of his cheeks, made him look years younger. He really is a handsome man, she thought, thrilling at the feel of him holding her so effortlessly. He's so strong, too! She loved strong tall men, and to be in the arms of one now, after all the years of loneliness, was like a wave of pleasure washing over her.

"Miss Grant," Jonas began formally, "may I have the honor of calling on you this evening? Maybe a little music and dancing under the stars?"

"Captain Grumby, I'd be honored if you'd do so!"

They hugged, enjoying the sensation of being wrapped in one another's arms, both giddy and dizzy and weak-in-the-knees at the thought of the evening to come.


	2. Chapter 2

That Funny Feeling Chapter Two

Ginger rummaged through not only her own clothes, but Mary Ann's as well, trying to find something different to wear for her little date with the Skipper that evening. Unfortunately, having only packed for a three-hour tour four years ago, the two women didn't have a lot to choose from.

She decided to "borrow" a pair of Mary Ann's denim shorts, and a t-shirt, and kept her little Keds on. She knew it wasn't dressy in the slightest, but she was always dressy in her sequined gown that had seen way too much wear. Ginger hoped she and Jonas were about to embark on a new chapter of their lives, and wanted something "new" to launch the relationship.

Sitting at the vanity, Ginger rifled through the various hair-pieces she and Mary Ann shared. She found a barrette, pushed her thick red hair up and to the side, and pinned it in place. She fluffed her fingers through the straight hair to add a little volume to it, and was pleased to see it cascading down to her shoulder, with a flourish of curls at the end.

Her face was freshly scrubbed and glowing from her bath in the 'falls, and she reached for her make-up compact. She was about to apply the light powder, then thought better of it. Au naturel, she thought. I'm doing something different, so I'm going to show the Skipper… "Jonas," she said aloud, the real me. If that doesn't scare him off, nothing will.

Ginger softly pinched her cheeks to bring out the blush, swished one layer of light lipstick over her full mouth, and grinned at herself in the rough mirror.

"What you see is what you get," she said softly to her reflection, and smiled delicately. Hmmm, that's an attractive pose, she thought absent-mindedly. I'll have to remember that one when I'm not wearing make-up.

She stood and stretched to ease the building tension and excitement, and watched herself in the mirror. Shorts, t-shirt and sneakers. Now THAT was an unusual look for her! Mary Ann's shorts turned into short-shorts on the taller Ginger. The red-head smiled self-indulgantly, knowing she looked fabulous. Once I start working out more, she thought logically, I can only look better and better.

She glanced out into the compound to the west, the shadows indicating that the sun was about to sink below the horizon. It's time, she thought, and that giddy feeling returned full-blast.

"All right, Grant, you're being silly," she told herself aloud, to soothe her nerves. "It's just the Skipper, after all."

Jonas Grumby was battling a case of the jitters in his own hut. When he knew Ginger had returned from the fresh water falls they used for bathing, he grabbed his own towel and trunks and sneaked up the path, none the wiser. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his "date" with Ginger quiet for long. For all his seeming denseness, he knew Gilligan would figure something was going on soon. Especially when he saw the Skipper shaving at that late hour of the day.

Jonas remained silent as he scraped the razor over his whiskers, softened by a lotion the Professor had concocted. He knew Gilligan was watching, and knowing his first mate as he did, probably grinning like a goof.

"So whatcha doin', Skipper?" the younger man asked.

"What's it look like, Gilligan?" Jonas replied gruffly. Here it comes, he thought.

"Hot date tonight?"

He turned to look at his 'mate, neither of them saying a word. Their eyes locked, and they communicated silently with one another.

Jonas couldn't stand it any longer, and his face lit up with a mischievous grin.

"I can't keep much from you, can I, little buddy?"

"No, sir, you can't. All I can say is it's about time."

"What?" Jonas asked, surprised.

"You and Ginger. I bet this whole thing with the Professor and Mary Ann finally got you thinkin', and you talked to her today, and now you two are going to see if there's something there, right?"

The Skipper was speechless. Why did everyone think Gilligan was always so clueless about things going on around him? He'd pegged it that quickly.

Everything that had happened earlier at the lagoon rampaged through Jonas' brain, and he finally couldn't stand it. He was so excited and scared, he HAD to talk to his best friend and first mate about it. He ran to Gilligan, who was reclining in his hammock, and leaned over the younger man.

He said quietly, so the Howells in the compound couldn't hear him, "Gilligan, you won't BELIEVE this!"

He recounted to his 'mate what happened at the lagoon, starting with the very innocent back rub and ending with the breathless second kiss.

"She didn't run away screaming?" Gilligan asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"'Course not, what a dumb thing to ask!" Jonas said, pretending to be angry. He felt so good that he couldn't keep up the façade. He guffawed, and said quietly, "No, Gilligan, in fact, SHE initiated that second kiss, after I pulled her standing!"

"Wow," was all Gilligan could say. The look in the Skipper's eyes made him smile. "You sure look happy, Skipper!"

"Oh my God, Gilligan, I'm dying. Remember how the Professor said he was terrified? That's how I feel."

"Yeah, but you two, um…" he paused, not sure how much he should say.

The Skipper leaned closer. "Well, c'mon, Gilligan, she and I are hardly virgins, after all!"

The bright red blush that moved over his 'mate's cheeks assured the Skipper that Gilligan knew what he was implying.

"Skipper, that might not be such a good idea on your first date," Gilligan whispered, looking nervously toward the window that faced the compound.

"I know," Jonas whispered back. "Doesn't mean I'm not THINKING about it, of course. It's all I've been able to think about since this afternoon. But you're right. I've been an officer and a gentleman around Ginger for these last four years, I can keep that up. Let HER decide when… or IF that is… it'll happen."

"Whew, good, Skipper. I wouldn't want you to ruin something that might be real."

"Gilligan, I think it's very real. You know why? 'Cause she told me I made her giddy, and dizzy, and weak in the knees, just like the Professor made Mary Ann feel."

"How'd you hear that?"

"Mary Ann told Ginger, and she told me."

"Wow," was all Gilligan could reply.

"And get this: she told me how she didn't know how SHE could deserve ME. Isn't that wild? An old sea dog like me, and this beautiful woman doesn't feel worthy enough for me."

That declaration left Gilligan momentarily speechless. His mouth worked back and forth, and he uttered another "Wow!"

The Skipper chuckled as he gave his graying hair one final swipe with the brush. "Yeah, 'wow' is right. I'm still feeling mighty 'wow' from what we talked about earlier."

"Is she meeting you down at the lagoon?"

"Yeah," the Skipper said, grabbing the bottle of his hooch he'd prepared earlier, two coconut shell cups and the radio. "I'm off. Don't wait up for me."

He ended that with a wink and a wave to his first mate, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

That Funny Feeling Chapter Three

Ginger was sitting quietly on "their" log when Jonas arrived with libation and music. He paused at the trailhead, watching her silently for a moment. As happened earlier, once again he was stunned by her "new" look. Her long legs were crossed at the ankles, and her hair was pinned fetchingly to the side of her head, the red waves flowing to her right shoulder.

He cleared his throat as he approached to avoid startling her. She turned calmly to face him, smiling. Wait for it… she thought. She knew the other castaways had rarely seen her sans make-up, and she was waiting for his reaction.

Jonas stopped and stared, one hand gripping the bottle and cups, the other holding the radio. He realized what a beautiful woman she was, with or without make-up. He knew from past encounters that, unfortunately, some women HAD to wear make-up. He was pleased to see Ginger Grant wasn't one of them.

"Jonas?" she asked after a few moments.

He smiled at the use of his given name, relishing the sound of it from her lips.

"Miss Grant," he said formally, bowing at the waist.

Her delicate laugh broke the building tension, the flush over her high cheekbones reflecting the last of the sun's rays. She patted the log next to her, indicating he should sit down.

"Hang on, lemme find some dance music. And pour us both some of my rot-gut."

"We won't have to drink it on an empty stomach, I packed us a little starlight picnic."

She opened a bundle and revealed some cut up fruit, a whole coconut shell with a plug holding the milk in, and some dried fish.

"I'm sorry it's not much, I sort of threw it together on the way down here from the coffers Mary Ann filled for us, and…."

"No, no, that's great, thanks for thinkin' of it," he said as he handed a full cup to her. He took his own, and raised it to her in a silent toast.

"To new possibilities," she said, her blue eyes gazing at him over the rough brim of the half-shell cup.

With the little blanket in front of them holding the food, and cups in hand, the two shared an intimate picnic, not speaking, only feeding one another little bites of food in between sips of the powerful brew.

The rapid tropical sunset left them, and as their eyes adjusted to the twilight, a blue glow of the brilliant stars bathed them. The Moon slowly rose over the treeline behind them, and it caught Ginger's eye as she turned once more to put a piece of fruit between Jonas' parted lips.

A heady wave of excitement thrilled through her, and she leaned forward to carefully touch her mouth to Jonas'. His mouth was sweet from the dried pineapple she'd fed him, and she moved hungrily against him.

"Hmmm, moonlight, starlight, feels right," she whispered to him as she pulled away. It's been too long, she thought desperately. After their earlier encounter, and that funny feeling that had hit her like a ton of bricks, she knew she wanted this. Wanted him. Oh God, how she wanted him to hold her, lift her up, kiss her, touch her, make love to her.

The strong alcohol was flowing through them both, but in a most pleasant way. She slid closer to him, closing the remaining distance they'd established while feeding one another, and moved her arm up under his, draping his hand over her thin shoulder.

"Jonas," she sighed, leaning up so her mouth was near his ear, "I want… I want to…."

Before she could say more, knowing that it might be the hooch speaking, Jonas said, "To dance? Listen, they've got some Sinatra playing."

Ginger paused, a cognizant part of her grateful he'd misinterpreted what she'd been about to say. Slow down, girl, it's your first date! This is different, this isn't just giving in to physical pleasure and calling it good. Never before had she felt that giddiness, and she wanted to revel in it. Take it slow, Ginger, you've got forever.

Did she just say that out loud?

"Yes, forever," Jonas said as he stood up. He paused a moment, facing the lagoon, as a mild wave of vertigo hit him. Sitting so long, drinking that hooch, "Whew!"

She reached up for his big hand and yanked herself standing beside him, and they both doubled over, laughing.

"Whew!" Ginger echoed, and they held one another's hands as they got their bearings. Frank Sinatra's soothing, lilting voice penetrated the minor laughing fit, and Jonas turned to face Ginger.

"You okay?" he asked, sliding his arms under her own and around her waist.

"I am if you hold me up." She closed her eyes, holding her hand to the side of her head. "I'm not drunk, I'm… I'm…."

"At a loss for words apparently. I often have that effect on beautiful redheads," he said.

The two started moving to the subtle beat of the classic song.

"Okay, we're dancing," Ginger declared, her arms stretched up to reach over Jonas' strong shoulders.

"And?"

She smiled. "I like it."

"Just 'like', Ginger?"

"I love it," she corrected. "A lot. It's been too long since I've danced with a handsome gentleman."

"Me too," Jonas quipped. He got the response he was waiting for.

Ginger leaned her head forward on his chest, laughing with gusto.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that before, Ginger! I love it!"

"I think there's a lot you don't know about me, Jonas. In fact, I'm learning some things about me that I've never known either."

"Like?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

Ginger paused, biting her lip, afraid to go on.

"You're not going to tell me? Make me learn it on my own?"

That made her smile up at him. "Well, there're some things about me you'll have to learn on your own, I can't tell you EVERYTHING, after all!"

Jonas Grumby had never been a poet, or one who was good at expressing his feelings, but something in the way she said that moved him. "Ah, it's the joy of discovery, the mystery, that we can explore together."

Ginger's heart thumped, and she again closed her eyes, resting her head against his broad chest. She sniffled and wiped the side of her face against him, and he realized she was weeping.

He pulled back enough to lift her chin up to face him eye-to-eye. "Ginger? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know, Jonas, I just feel… overwhelmed, that's what it is. I've never felt like this before, maybe it's because it's been so long since I've been held by a man, maybe it's this crazy island and wondering if I'm ever going to see Hollywood again or if anyone's going to even REMEMBER Ginger Grant, maybe it's…."

His finger on her mouth shushed her. "Shhhh, Ginger, it's all right. We're here, tonight, together, nobody else in the whole wide world, just us in this blue starlight, dancing to this great music. Don't worry about tomorrow, tomorrow can take care of itself."

"Jonas, do you think we're ever going to get rescued?"

He sighed, not answering for a moment. "Ginger, to tell you the truth, after four years, I'm starting to think we're not. But we'll survive. We have so far. We're moving on, all of us. The Professor and Mary Ann, and…."

He couldn't continue; he didn't want to ruin the moment by revealing to her what HE hoped would happen between them: how he and Roy had talked about wives, maybe being fathers some day, creating their own thriving community on the little island.

"And maybe you and me? As in married?" Ginger asked softly, her eyes locked with his.

It was the Skipper's heart's turn to do a flip-flop when she mentioned the "m" word.

"I… I…." He stammered. How did she know that's what he was thinking?

Ginger laughed, "Now you're the one who's speechless!"

She ran her hands over his chest, leaning into his supporting arms behind her back. She didn't speak for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She wanted to make sure she said this just right.

After a moment, watching her hands move back and forth over him, she looked up and said, "I think I know why I'm so overwhelmed, Jonas. It's this feeling. I thought I knew what this was before, but I know now that I was completely wrong."

"Wrong?"

She put her hands up behind his thick neck, and pulled his mouth closer to her own. "Yes, wrong. Mary Ann was right, when she told me to think about it, really THINK about it, and see if you make me giddy and dizzy and weak in the knees. And you did. Do. I was wrong in the past, thinking I was in love. Now I know I am. I love you, Captain Jonas Grumby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The Skipper couldn't resist after hearing that declaration from Ginger, and he pulled her close, lifting her off her feet, and buried his face under her red hair.

Her squeal of delight almost drowned him out, but she heard, "Oh God, Ginger, you can't know how long I've wanted to hear that! I love you too, darling!"

The two stood there, hardly moving, holding one another, as Frankie's song ended and another classic, this time by Andy Williams, started.

The loving embrace soon melted into passionate kissing, and the two completely forgot about the music, the moon, the starlit glow. They drowned in the feeling of one another, and soon found themselves standing in the water of the lagoon.

The water lapped at their ankles, then lower legs, when Ginger pulled back enough to catch her breath.

"What?" she asked, looking around as if suddenly aware of where they were.

"How'd we end up in the water?" Jonas asked, looking around as well.

The two laughed when they realized they'd been so lost in one another.

"Blame it on the moon," Ginger whispered. She took his hand, and started walking to the darker shore.

"Ginger, wait!" Jonas said, holding her in place.

She turned expectantly to him, ready once more to cling to him and resume the kissing. It felt so wonderful, he was so tall and strong, holding her against him as he'd been doing. She knew she was tall for a woman, but he made her feel so small and delicate when he held her.

"I couldn't help but notice we're on the water," he said.

She stared at him for a moment, his eyes two dark spots against the backdrop of night, the blue glow of the moon beaming off his silvering hair. It took a moment to work its way through her hooch-clouded brain, then she understood.

"On the water, in the water, does it matter?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure about the legalities. Who does the wedding ceremony for the captain, after all?"

The conversation started so easily, so naturally, that years later, when Ginger thought back to that magical night, she smiled at how it had all fallen into place.

She brushed her lips, now swollen from their kissing, against his cheek and whispered, "We'll say the words here, tonight, and it'll be official, won't it? Then we can break the news to everyone and have a reception when the Hinkleys return."

"We can also draw up two marriage 'licenses' when they get back, and have everyone sign them as witnesses. That should be legal, some day, if we get back to the States."

"If…," Ginger sighed against his chest.

She looked up to see him staring off into the distance.

"What, Jonas?"

He pointed. "That's where the ridge is, where they are right now. I wonder what they're doing."

Ginger laughed. "Well, let's see, if I need to TELL you, maybe tonight's not going to end like I was hoping it would!"

Jonas laughed, turning his attention back to Ginger. "You know, he and I were lucky we got stranded here with two drop-dead gorgeous single gals!"

"And it's taken four long years for the four of us to realize we'd get married."

"Shhh, let's not talk about four long years. We've survived just fine all these months, and we'll continue to survive. But I was wondering somethin', that the Professor and I were talking about earlier."

"What's that?"

"Well, now that it's out, how I'd love to make you my missus, we oughta talk about, um… kids."

She gasped, pulling away once more, but remained silent.

"Ginger? Is that something you'd want? I gotta tell ya, I wouldn't mind a kid or three, a boy, a little girl, either one would be great!"

"Wow, I guess I've never really thought about being a mother. Till our little cruise, I was too caught up in being a movie star. Kids didn't even enter the scene."

"The Professor said they talked about it, and decided if it happens, it happens, and if not, they're not going to fret about it. Mary Ann's healthy, you are too, we really don't think it'd be a problem."

"And you two talked about all this?"

Jonas felt the heat of the blush move up his face. "Um, well yeah, when he put the idea in my head to talk to you finally. About wives, maybe being fathers. Got me thinkin'. So, would you mind? If you got pregnant?"

She threw her arms over him. "No, of course not! I love you, Jonas, I told you! I'd love it if I could give you a son."

Now it was his turn to weep, and he buried his face against her neck, sniffling and quickly wiping the tears on her smoothe skin.

"Or a little girl, either one would be great. She'd look just like you, I bet, with beautiful red hair."

"We'll see. Like you said, tomorrow will take care of itself. I'm healthy, the girls in my family have never had problems. With the help of the Hinkleys and everyone else, I'm sure we'll do fine."

He paused for a moment, and Ginger felt him chuckle against her. "C'mon, let's make a baby!"

She laughed and said, "Hey, wait a minute, we're getting ahead of ourselves. First we've got to say those words and make it official. I may not be a virgin, you've probably realized that already, but I could safely say that like Mary Ann, I waited till I was married to my husband!"

(Author's note: I know their relationship seems rather accelerated, but like Ginger said, they're hardly new to this. Besides, like Roy and Mary Ann, a lot of the courting has already happened as they've come to know one another over four years. I know this is all completely alternate universe, seeing as they weren't married or had kids in "Rescue from Gilligan's Island," which I consider canon, so this little series is one big "What if…?" Then portion of it is concluding in the next chapter, then I'll be ready to start "The Babies of Gilligan's Island," which will showcase the births of Roy III and Mary Grace Hinkley, and William and Virginia (Ginny) Grumby.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jonas bowed his head down. Ginger could tell in the blue starlight that his eyes were closed, and he was thinking.

"Hmmm, let me see, how should I say this?" he muttered, still concentrating.

He looked up and led her back into the water, so it was up to her knees. He cleared his throat dramatically and began his impromptu ceremony.

"I, Captain Jonas Grumby, as Master of the SS Minnow and in accordance with international nautical law, declare my love for you, Miss Ginger Grant, and promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days we are together. I ask you for the honor of being my lawfully wedded wife, here before the eyes of God."

Ginger smiled up at him as he held her hands to his chest, her eyes shining as they misted with tears.

"That was beautiful, Jonas! Now let me think for my response," she whispered. After a moment of concentration, unscripted and from her heart, she said, "I, Ginger Grant, promise to love, honor and cherish you, Captain Jonas Grumby, for all of our days, and I do promise that I will be your lawfully wedded wife, and you will be my husband. And I swear this tonight, with God as our witness, as we declare our love for one another. I love you!"

Skipper grabbed his wife to him in a powerful embrace, once again lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders and kissed him, drowning once more in the feel of him, the strength of him, knowing that she'd never feel this way again for anyone but her new husband.

After a few moments, when they again realized they'd been unconsciously moving farther and farther out into the water, Ginger slid down to the sandy bottom of the lagoon. She squealed when she realized she was in waist-deep water.

Their laughter rang around the perimeter of the lagoon, and the songs of the night paused, as if relishing the joy the newly married couple was feeling.

"Oh, Jonas, that was BEAUTIFUL! We can tell everyone in the morning, what we said, and that we're now husband and wife in the eyes of God, and per nautical law, like you said!"

Skipper draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling away a bit to scan their surroundings. His expert eyes looked at the stars and the position of the Moon, and he surmised it was close to Midnight. "Hmmm, I'm just getting an idea of the date. It's not tomorrow yet, so we'll note it down on the little 'license' we'll make up for ourselves, for all to sign as witnesses. That sound okay?"

"It sure does, and we'll always remember this on our wedding anniversary!"

He turned once more to his wife, and pressed his mouth against her long smoothe neck, nibbling her delicately till she laughed.

"Hmmm again, now where were we, before I made you Mrs. Jonas Grumby?"

His hand slid into the top of the man's shirt she was wearing, and slowly began to unbotton it.

She gasped at the warmth of him, in sharp contrast to the coolness of the midnight-blue ocean. "I think we should be able to get back to where we were, Captain Grumby."

She glanced to the shore at the blanket she'd brought for their night-time picnic. "I can't help but notice there's a blanket over there. Let's sneak off somewhere a little more secluded, and we can finish our little wedding ceremony all night long, and watch the Sun break over the trees come daybreak."

"Sounds good to me, Mrs. Grumby," he said against her ear as he turned her toward shore.

Ginger was right: their first magical night together, as husband and wife, slid into daybreak as they got to know one another in a new way. They took one more refreshing dip in the lagoon, just as the Sun broke over the treeline as the Moon had the night before, dressed one another, held hands and began walking back to the main compound of what they called home.

Jonas and Ginger took one more long look at one another before entering the compound, ready to announce their marriage ceremony, and begin to plan for the reception they'd have when the Hinkleys returned from their own honeymoon. Then it would be their turn to visit the "honeymoon suite" for a week! 


End file.
